Teen Titians Academy Awards
by Angelsca20
Summary: This is a funny one-shot by RepentshadowsGirl and I made, where we are presenting awards to the Teen Titan characters. Bad summary, but is a very funny story. Please try it!


Academy Awards

Teen Titians Academy Awards

Hello, it is me, RinHaru4ever! And here is one of my closest friends, RepentshadowsGirl! Here to bring you another Teen Titans fic. So welcome the Teen Titans' Academy Awards!

Cyborg: Man why are we tied up?!

Beast Boy: Dude, this is totally not cool!

Cyborg: I could go for a hamburger right now.

RH4: Here you go! _–held out a hamburger-_

Cyborg: I can't eat it with my hands tied up!

Raven: Too bad.

Starfire: Please, why do you want to eat a cow and is this tying of the hands a sort of new friendship?

Robin: I don't think this is a sign of friendship, Star

RH4: WHAT! I love you guys!

RSG: Especially you Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: That's right, the ladies LOOOOOVE me!!

Raven: Shut up.

Beast Boy: Jeeaaalous?!

RH4: So jealous. _–Raven gives RinHaru4ever a death glare that could burn holes through the wall- _Uh…Who's jealous? _–shivering-_

Robin: ENOUGH! Why are we tied up?

RSG: Duh, so you can't run away, silly!

Robin: We wouldn't, right guys?

Others (except Raven): Yeah…right _–unsure-_

RH4: Do you know what were doing?

Starfire: Becoming our friends?

RH4: Well yeah but not that.

RSG: We are having our own academy awards for your show.

Beast Boy: Aca-Academy Awards!

Starfire: That is BRILLIANT! I always wanted to go to one.

Raven: Why…us?

RSG: What are you talking about? The other Teen Titans are here. _–A metal door opens and there are the East Teen Titans hanging upside down, ropes tied to their feet-_

RH4: Even the villains are here! Won't this be fun!

Teen Titans (except Starfire): NO!

Starfire: What?! I think it will be wonderful, like a reunion!

Raven: Kill me.

RSG: We can't do that, you're in a category…and I don't think Beast Boy would like that, now would he?

Raven: What. I hope you know I could get out of these ropes if I wanted to.

Beast Boy: Oh come of Rae, stop being evil.

Raven: If I wasn't tied up, you'd be out cold right now.

Starfire: Ahhh, the love between friends! Ooo Blackfire is here. Hello sister!

Blackfire: Ewww (in her mind) Hello sister dear, how is Earth treating you _–forcefully smiling-_

Starfire: Good, sister…Robin and I are dating now, isn't that wonderful!!

Blackfire: How…wonderful indeed, sister dear. _Dating an Earthling, that won't do well. _Hello ROBIN!

Robin: Uh…hey.

Bubble Bee: What's up, Sparkey?!

Cyborg: I told you not to call me that! It's Cyborg, C. Y. B. O. R. G. CYBORG!

Bubble Bee: Sure it is Sparkey, sure it is.

Cyborg: AH! When I get out of this rope, I'll show-

Bubble Bee: What! What are you going to do!

RSG: Okay, are we ready to move on?

RH4: LET'S GO!

(Teen Titans theme is playing in the background)

Robotic Voice: HEEEEELLLO! Titans and Villains and welcome to RinHaru4ever and RepentshadowsGirl Teen Titan Academy Awards. I hope you're ready! And heeeeeere's our hosts!

(Added Applause)

RH4: Thank you, thank you, you're too kind

Beast Boy: We're not even clapping

RSG: Shut up, you're ruining the moment

RH4: Besides it's our audience _–points to her left, and then her right-_

Beast Boy: I thought they were card board figures.

RH4: Of course…not _–looks around-_ You're speaking gibberish.

RSG: Let's keep this on the right path. NO MORE CALLING OUT BEAST BOY! Or we'll release Raven!

Beast Boy: O.O _–remains silent-_

RH4: Alright let's see what our first nomination is?

RV: Funniest moment on the show Teen Titans.

RSG: And they are…-_opening envelope-_

1. Robin being forced to the dance with Kitten (Robin paled when he heard that and Kitten smiled hugely. Starfire frowned and groaned in annoyance.)

2. Raven's comment when Beast Boy stained his Hawaiian shirt in Tokyo. (Raven smirks and Beast Boy is pouting, thinking about how the ladies would be after him if he didn't get that stain)

3. Cyborg eating everything in the city.

Cyborg: I HAD A VIRUS IN ME! ALL THANKS TO BEAST BOY!

Beast Boy: I said I was-

RSG: I SAID NO TALKING!

(Beast Boy pouts again, but remains silent.)

RH4: Alright! And the winner is…..

Number 3, Cyborg eating everything in the city! Special credit goes to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Oh yeah!

(RepentshadowsGirl gives Beast Boy a death glare)

Cyborg: Hey, Hey…I should get all the credit. I ate a tire!

RH4: You're willing to accept the charge of destroying half the city?

Cyborg: -_thinking-_ okay go ahead Beast Boy…but remember…I have the iron belly, OH YEAH!

RH4: Really? Let's see you eat some tofu.

(RepentshadowsGirl brings out a plate of tofu)

Cyborg: I'm not stuffing that white giggly block down my throat!

Beast Boy: Hey, Hey, bring it over here!

RSG: -_stuffs to plate in Beast Boy's face-_ You're still my favorite BB!

Beast Boy: Yum!

Raven: You're an idiot.

RH4: Next Category! Worst Deadly Moments on Teen Titans.

Starfire: I don't like the sound of that.

RH4: And they are…..

Terra betrays the Titans

(Audience booing)

Terra: _-tries to slid down and hid her face with her hair-_

Slade took over the city for a period of time

(More booing)

Slade: I was only doing what I felt was right

Audience: You suck! _–throwing tomatoes-_

Cyborg: Oh yeah! Gotta love that red fruit.

Robin becomes Slade's apprentice.

Beast Boy: Again with Slade!

RH4: Yeah about the moment when Raven's dad took o-

Raven: Mention him and you die!

RH4: What?! What Raven has a dad? I have no clue…

RSG: _-sweatdrops-_

How…umm about the winner?!

RH4: Oh yeah announce it…right NOW!

RSG: The winner of the worst moment ever…is number one, Terra betraying the Teen Titans…I don't think that's an award to be proud of…

RH4: Yeah, so we decided to name you a victim…you were manipulated by SLADE!

So here is to Slade…

Terra: -_wiping away her tears-_ I never meant to leave you guys

Audience (including RinHaru4ever and RepentshadowsGirl): Awwwwww

RH4: Okay NOW our next category is our favorite male character! And here are the contestants

Robin

Mas y Menos

Red-X

Speedy

Beast boy: Where am I?

Raven: Your no one's favorite

RH4: That's not true he's in another award. Now I'm pretty sure _someone _made clear not to INTERRUPT! Raven's rope is becoming more and more loose, Beast Boy. And our winner is…

ROBIN by 190 points…Red-X is the runner-up

Audience: _-cheering-_

Robin: I always knew I had fans –_smiling, and sparkle is in his eye-_

Starfire: I knew you'd win, Robin! You know back where I was from winn-

RSG: That's fascinating; Starfire, but we have a limit.

RH4: Now please take on the next category!

RSG: Next category is…Favorite female Character!

Kit…ten

RepentshadowsGirl and RinHaru4ever: WHAT THE HELL?!

RSG: How'd she get in there?

RH4: What a second, there is hand-written and a SCRAP PIECE OF PAPER taped over the real NAME!

Kitty: Hmph, I thought I could get away with it too…if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog!

RSG: This isn't Scooby Doo.

RH4: But we do have a DOG! -_brings out a beautiful sheltie- _This is Talia!

RSG: Okay the real CONTESTANT is!

Starfire

Raven

Bumble Bee

Jinx

And the winner is…

Raven! How amazing! With Starfire as the runner-up and Jinx and third place. Sadly, Bumble only had three votes.

Bumble Bee: My job is to fight crime, not for popularity…although Sparky voted for me right…

Cyborg: Wouldn't have voted to anyone else…._nope_

Raven: Really I'm happy inside _–dead sarcastic tone_-

RH4: I bet the only time you smiled was when you were with Beast Boy.

Raven: You want to repeat that?!

RH4: Smiling, what is that? Who is Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: I'm right here

RH4: Who?

RSG: It seems like our host is not with us at the moment…or she's afraid of Raven…

RH4: Jeez, am I that obvious? –_sarcastic tone-_

RSG: Okay next up, Favorite Villain, I think this one is my favorite _–sarcastic-_

RH4:

Slade (Everyone: Of course him!)

Killer Moth, Ewwww!

Dr. Light

Brain

Let's see who is more evil, shall we?

SLADE! Of course…

Slade: Oh, you're too kind.

Everyone: We hate you!

Slade: Villains too?

Villains: YES!

RSG: This should have been called the most hated person on Teen Titans.

RH4: AND NOW FAVORITE COUPLE! WOO! THIS ONE IS THE BEST! AND THE COUPLES ARE…

Robin and Starfire

(Robin and Starfire are both blushing, but still holding each others hand)

Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven: EXCUSE ME?!

RH4: Who is the Beast Boy that keeps popping up on the list?!

RSG: Stop denying it Raven, we know you are in love with him.

Beast Boy: Yeah Rae, I think it's cool to tell people.

Raven: Remember who are you talking too and call me "Rae" one more time I'll-

RH4: We really have to move on. (Raven glares at her but RinHaru4ever pretends she doesn't see the look, continuing on with the list)

Bumble and Cyborg

Cyborg: Oh YE-wait what…NO!

Bumble Bee: No denying it Sparky!

Fang and Kitten

(Fang looks at RinHaru4ever. She runs behind RepentshadowsGirl)

RH4: Uh, le-let's read the winner…hu-huh? _(she is scared, can't you tell?)_

OH WOW! It's a tie with Raven and Beast Boy with Robin and Starfire! I'm surprised!

RSG: There isn't supposed to be a tie, are you reading it right?

RH4: Of course _–hides card-_

RSG: Let me see?

RH4: It's a tie! I didn't read it wrong

RSG: I know how much you love Robin and Starfire, now hand it over?!

RH4: -_pouting-_ fine

(RepentshadowsGirl reads card)

RSG: This is no tie…

RH4: Hey, they made a movie about Robin and Starfire…so it's a TIE!

RSG: I don't get paid enough for this.

RH4: We don't get paid

RSG: You're ruining the dream…the REAL winner that's on that paper and not in RinHaru4ever's mind, is Raven and Beast Boy…here is your award _–chucks the trophy and it hits Beast Boy in the head-_

Beast Boy: HEY! I don't have any hands to catch that, you gently placed the item next to us when it was someone else winning the award!

RSG: -_chucks another trophy, (which is Raven's)_ - NO COMPLAINING!

RH4: We just didn't want to face Raven.

Raven: Are you saying something's wrong with me?

RH4: No…No…who said there was something wrong with you…I'd gladly hug you.

Raven: What?

RH4: Yeah, hugging is not cool at all…why don't we get to that last category?

RSG: Sure…-_throwing popcorn box away-_

RH4: Where'd you get that?

RSG: Get what?

RH4: The popcorn!

RSG: Huh?

RH4: -_sighing-_ Nevermind

RSG: LAST CATEGORY! And it is Favorite CATCH PHRASE!

Beast boy's "Dude…"

Robin's "Titans…GO!"

Cyborg's "BOOYA!"

And the winner is Cyborg, yet again.

RH4: Wait a second! Starfire hasn't won anything?!

Starfire: Oh no, it's quite alright, I enjoyed everyone's happiness!

RH4 and RSG: Awwww

RH4: Alright, we're making up an award; it's the BEST FRIEND AWARD _–places trophy on Starfire's lap-_

Starfire: Oh thank you, thank you, I've never seen something so shiny! You are all my friends! Except Slade…and Kitten.

Kitten: HEY!

RH4 and RSG: Thank you for coming to our show; we hope you enjoyed this award show. And Good Night! –_disappears in a puff of smoke-_

Beast Boy: Uh…Duuuuuuuuuuude, you're forgetting something…We're still TIED UP!

Mas y Menos: Y somos al revés!

Cyborg: What did they just say!

Speedy: And we're upside down! As in US!

Raven: Annoying

Starfire: Let's make the best of it!

Raven: I'm leaving –_disappears into darkness-_

Beast Boy: O.O Raven!

Robin: _-sigh-_ Why did I leave Batman?

**THE END**


End file.
